


No more sun

by shxoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, TsukiHina Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxoyo/pseuds/shxoyo
Summary: - OsteosarcomaOsteosarcoma (also called osteogenic sarcoma) is the most common type of cancer that starts in the bones. The cancer cells in these tumors look like early forms of bone cells that normally help make new bone tissue, but the bone tissue in an osteosarcoma is not as strong as that of normal bones.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	No more sun

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, This is an AU.  
> None of this is real, nor are the characters.  
> The disease is VERY real, so, please don’t make fun of the illness!
> 
> SHIP : TSUKIHINA.  
> There’s not enough fanfics about these precious two, so I decided to make one.  
> Please, no hate on the ship!

* * *

  
” NICE KILL , HINATA! “   
  


Hinata smiles, Rubbing his palm. The spike was way to hard. Practice had ended, but three remaining players decided to stay.

”Yo, Hinata, Wouldn’t Kageyama be here? Y’know.. _playing with you_?“  
  


Hinatas expression changed, Tanaka, The one who asked, Looked very confused. Normally He would just shrug it off. 

”I agree, Where is the king. Wouldn’t he want to practice..“

Tsukishima came out from behind Tanaka, Hinata looked down. The faces of the happy players changed instantly. 

”Well! - I’ll tell you!” His face became a wide smile for a few seconds, then became a neutral expression.

”He broke up with me. No big deal. Everything is fine.”

Tanaka groaned, Becoming angry. They sat down, Well. Not Tsukishima. Being his moody self, Tsukishima left early not saying goodbye. Tanaka shortly followed after.

“Make sure you lock up! And not to late!”

Hinata agreed.   
  


* * *

It was the next day, Things were going okay. As Hinata walked into the gym, all eyes moved onto him. Tsukishima was already staring at him. Kageyama didn’t care, or acknowledge him. Hinatas eyes were puffy, and he had dark circles. Hinatas weight was definitely decreasing.   
  


“Why all the staring?” Hinata questioned, Sugawara making his way towards him.

”Have you...been up all night? The gym wasn’t closed _properly_ , And you don’t look to good..”

The staring happened for about 10 minutes.

”Huh? I’m fine! Let’s get practicing!”

Hinata skipped all the way to the club room, getting their first, he felt a pain in his legs. He coughed, Quite badly. Tsukishima walked behind him.

”That doesn’t sound good. Are you _okay_ , shrimp?”

His body shot upright, He was half naked. Exposing his upper body he turned around. Smiling.

”Yup! Couldn’t..be better!”

Tsukishima simply walked away, getting undressed. Soon enough, Everyone was changed. Hinatas moves were not powerful, his body was slowly weakening.   
  


Just then, Hinata saw Kageyama set, shouting out his name. Hinata sprung up, Jumping from the right to the left.   
  


_”HINATA!”_

He missed. Kageyama looked angry, VERY angry.   
  
“SORRY! I.. I really am!” 

“That was a perfect set! Why didn’t you get it!? WHY!”

Kageyama tugged at Hinatas shirt, Tsukishimas eyes widened. Unexpectedly he screamed out.

”LET GO OF HIM!”

Kageyama let go, Looking down. Grabbing the ball, he served the ball. Acting like nothing happened, everyone got back into their spaces. The sound of squeaking floors, and balls hitting the floor made Hinata feel calm, But something just couldn’t help him feel like there wasn’t a problem.

It was the end of practice, The next day was a Saturday. No one had plans. Hinata has just got changed, they all said their goodbye. Tsukishima walked up to Hinata.

”Oi, Shrimp..Wanna..Hang out tomorrow? After 2?”

Hinatas eyes looked up, agreeing to this.

”Sure! b-“

”May I walk home with you? I don’t live far..”

Tsukishima cutting him off was new, and asking to walk was new.

As they both walked in the cold, It was silent. 

”You did good today, Don’t listen to him. He’s just a jerk.”

”Like you!”

Tsukishima frowned, They soon both laughed. It seemed like the moment was ending so quickly. They both wanted a longer time together.   
“Ah, here’s my house! See you tomorrow, we’ll meet at the school gate!”

That was the last words Hinata had said to him before walking away into his house. Taking off his shoes, He walked into the bathroom, looking at his reflection he brushed his hair. Bit by bit, hair slowly fell out.

”Nii-Chan! Dinner is—“

Hinata turned around to look at his younger sister. Her happy brother was definitely not looking good.

”Get...Get..M-Mom..”

Natsu ran. Replacing her presence with her mother’s.

* * *

It was currently Saturday, 9 am. In 5 hours Hinata would be meeting up Tsukishima. Hinata was currently sat in the hospital chair, after yesterday his mother called the hospital.   
  


“Is he okay? Why was his hair falling out!?” His mothers voice was trembling.

The doctor sighed.   
  
“Sadly..No. After looking at the pains he’s been experiencing, and the hair loss. We’ve got some..bad news. He’s been diagnosed with Osteosarcoma.”

Hianats hands began to shake, bone cancer. The sound around him began to blur out as he started to cry.

’ _O-Osteosarcoma..B-But..’_

“I’m sorry, I really am. If it’s okay with you, he would have to stop every sport and he would have to use crutches. The checkups are every Friday.”   
  


He stayed at the hospital for 4 hours, and was discharged at 13:30. Luckily, his mother let him meet his friend.

**_Tsukishima : Where are you? (13:30)_ **

**_Hinata : I’m on my way now, Not far. (13:40)_ **

**_Tsukishima : Right, See you soon x_ **

**_Tsukishima : shit, ignore the x._ **

It took nearly 10 minutes before he arrived. Tsukishima looked very confused on why he was using crutches. His mother kisses his head, whispering : 

“ _Please..be careful. And if it’s to much, ask the boy if you can stay at his.”_

Hinata made his way to Tsukishima.   
  


“What’s with..the crutches? You broken a bone?”

Hinata looked down, shaking his head.

”What is it then?”

”Why did you want to meet?”

Tsukishima looked down at Hinata.

”Let’s, Go to my house.” They both walked towards Tsukishimas house. Tsukishima noticed that Hinata was unsteady on his crutches.

”You new to these things?”

Hinata nodded, “Its..my first time.”

”I can help, I’ve hurt myself before and I had to use them.”

Hinata was just about to say thanks, But Tsukishima chuckled.

”You look weird. New hair?”

Hinatas body sprung up, like a spring.

”YeAH! A- UM. Isn’t that your house?”

Tsukishima looked up, walking into his house, No one was home, according to a note that was written on the door.

> —Kei
> 
> Me and your brother have gone out for the weekend, we hope you take care of the place
> 
> Mom x

Tsukishima took the note down, opening the door for Hinata to walk in. They both walked in the room, sitting on the bed, Tsukishima grabbed the remote.   
  


Hours passed, Hinata looked at Tsukishima.

”Hey..Tsuki— Tsukishima..”

”Shrimp?”

”Can..I tell you something, you can’t tell anyone else!”

”Sure, I’m good at secrets.”

”Well..”

...

...

...

  
“What.? You- You won’t be able to play anymore..”

”I know, I’m not sure how many days..weeks..or months I have left.”

”When did you find out?”

”Well..I found out last night when my hair started falling out..I was rushed into hospital..Then I got the results this morning.”

”Shit..” 

“So I guess I’m just gonna observe the matches..”

”It’s bone cancer, right?”

”Yeah, It weakens my bones, and creates new bone tissue..but..it’s much more weaker.”

”You’ll still be here when..It’s Christmas?”

”I’m not sure. Christmas is .. two months away..”

They sat there in silence, Before Tsukishima wiped Hinatas tears away. 

“It’s okay, You’ll be okay.”

Tsukishima leaned in, pulling him closer. Hinata blushed, parting his lips. The lips of the two boys connected for a few minutes, Tsukishima pulled away covering his own mouth.

“Sorr—“

”Do..You like me..?  
Tsukishima looked away, nodding. A smile grew upon Hinatas face.  
”I like you too!”

Tsukishimas face became red.

* * *

The next morning, it was snowing. Everyone was wrapped up warm. Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi made it into the gym just in time. As they walked in they saw Tsukishima, with Hinata. Kageyama and Yamaguchi, being a normal couple. Nishinoya and Tanaka, being crazy. Ennoshita, watching the two crackheads. And finally, Kiyoko with Yachi. Sugawara rushed over to Hinata.

”Woah, Crutches!?”

”Yup.”

Tsukishima watched the two talk. After finally deciding to go and get changed. “I’ll see you later Shrimp.”

Hinata gave a smile, waving at the blonde haired boy. Sugawara looked at Hinata, giving off a ‘I ship it’ vibe.

”Sooo~”

”Huh— Oh my gosh-! SUGA ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE-“  
Sugawara laughed, running off over to Tsukishima. The rest of the team followed. As they all ran, Hinata watched the happyfaces of his friends. Coach Ukai came running over. He saw Kiyoko and Yachi And signalled for them to go.

”Coach!-“

”I got notified that you have crutches, with no reason. Explain please.”  
Hinatas dull eyes looked away, Knowing he had to tell.

  
After Hinata finally told him, Ukais eyes widened. Knowing that he couldn’t play, he was heartbroken.

”Would there be a chance..that you could play again?”

Hinata shook his head. Ukai looked up, seeing the team walk in. Ukai patted Hinatas shoulder, whispering;

”Stay strong.”

Hinata looked at Ukai as he walked away, Those two words echoed in his head. Not knowing what he was doing, he stood up. Shouting out.

”How- HOW CAN I BE STRONG?”

Ukai turned around, looking surprised. The whole team stared.   
“Hinata- The team- shh!”   
“TELL ME! What if.. what if I don’t make it.”

Everyones eyes widened, clueless. Tears rolled down the orange haired boys cheeks. Tsukishima ran over.

”What happened!?”

As Hinata turned to Tsukishima, he started coughing. He soon gasped for air. Whispering something, no one could tell what he said, Kageyama took out his phone. Dialling the local emergency services for an ambulance.

* * *

Weeks had passed since the accident happened. Everyday Tsukishima, and Sugawara would meet up and go to the hospital to visit. Hinatas condition was worse, his eyes were dull. His hair was no more. Since he quite enjoyed having hair, he decided to wear a beanie to cover up his new insecurities. His body was fragile, and all he wore was a hospital gown That looked rather big on him but he did not complain.

The day seemed dull, the clouds were covering the sun. The snow was cold, and bitter. The streets were empty, but there were children out playing in the snow. Sometimes thunder would come and go. It was currently 9am, Tsukishima was sat next to the bed Hinata was laid down In. 

”HEY HEY HEY!”   
Bokuto bursted in through the doors, Three boys following behind.

”Bokuto-San. It’s a hospital, people are sleeping.”

”right..right. Sorry!”

”Is Shouyou awake..?

A tired voice followed in, Revealing Kenma and Kuro.

”Yeah, I’m awake.”

”MY DISCIPLE!”

”Hehe..Hey!”

Hinata sat up, looking up at the others. Tsukishima sighed, also looking up.

”Tsukki?” Kuro and Bokuto said in unison.

Hinata giggled, watching Bokuto sit down on Tsukishimas lap.

”B R O! What are you doing here?”

”Came to visit a friend.” His voice sounded soft.

Bokuto sprung up, Looking at Hinata. “a frIenndddd?”

Hinata laughed, ending up coughing.

”Shouyou..a new game came out..Have you seen it?”

”Ah- sadly not.”

Kenma reached into his bag, getting his switch out.   
“Mind if I sit there..”

”Sure!”

Kenma slid onto the bed, sitting down next to him. Bokuto sighed, walking out with Tsukishima. Along with Akaashi and Kuro.

”I heard what happened, does Karasuno know?”

Tsukishima shook his head.

”How long does he have left..?”

”Kuro! That’s not a good question.” Akaashi glared at Kuro.

”Not...Long..”

They all stared at the blonde. 

”What do you mean?!” Bokuto frowned in despair.

”I don’t know. The last I heard the doc talk, was saying that he doesn’t have long.”

Bokuto wipes his eyes, still frowning. Akaashi sighed, patting his back. Kuro was looking through the window in the door.   
_“Woah..this game is so cool! You’re so good at thi- AW MAN! I dieeed.”_

Kuro turned back to the others, his eyes also beginning to water.

”Is..there a treatment?”

Tsukishima shook his head, also beginning to cry.

”Tsukishima..Why are you here..?”

”Well..We began dating.”

Bokuto nodded. Burying his face into Akaashis neck.

”You big baby..” Akaashi whispered.   
Tsukishima watched the two best friends laugh, and smile. Watching his lover become more weaker minute by minute.

* * *

_1 1 : 0 0 . . .  
_   
  


_“_ Tsukishima..?  
Hinata spoke, Placing down Kenmas Nintendo DS that he had left him. Tsukishimas eyes moved from the ceiling, to Hinata.

”Yes?”

He looked at him, smiling. “let’s cuddle.” Tsukishima chuckled, moving onto the bed with him,Being careful just in case he accidentally pulled a wire. He wrapped his arms around the small boy, resting his head onto his.

”If..I do die, Look in my locker..The code is 22357.”

”Huh, Why?”

”There’s a note for everyone in the team! And a present for the team, oh and a separate one for you!”

Tsukishima chuckled. Kissing his forehead.

”Why are you so happy about this, Sho?”

Hinata smiled softly, looking up.

”Because it’s life.”

”Huh? what do you—“

”Everyone dies someday...”

Tsukishima held back his tears, “You’re right but—“

”Let’s go to sleep.”

Tsukishima gulped, he was sacred. Scared as hell. Losing his lover was the worst thing he imagined in his life, He was hurt. Hurt real bad. But all this overthinking made him seem like he wasn’t taking good care of him. They closed their eyes. Taking one last breath, he fell into a peaceful nap.

* * *

It was currently 9am Tsukishima finally woke up. He yawned, being careful not to wake up Hinata. He sat up, looking down at Hinata. He lifted his hand, slowly kissing it. Something was off. His hand was cold.. pale.. and fragile. Tsukishimas eyes looked up at the heart monitor, no beeping.

” Sho.. “

He looked down, tears filling up his eyes. 

“Rest well..” 

He ran out, covering his mouth with tears flowing down his cheeks. He shouted help, the doctors rushed in. That was his cue to leave, and so he did. Running down the streets, he knew exactly where the team would be. the gym.

...

Soon enough, he arrived at the gym. All eyes burnt through his skin.

”No..No. Don’t tell me—“ Sugawara covered his mouth, shaking. Daichi rubbed his back, looking down. Kageyama stood there, clenching his fists. Frowning. Yamaguchi covered his stomach, crying heavily. The whole team was a mess.

”Sho, He told me..that..there’s something in his locker, I’ll..be back.” Tsukishima mumbled, turning around. With his back to the team, he made his way to his locker. The rest of the students looked at him, in a funny way. No one, No one had a clue on why this poor boy was crying. The lockers weren’t crowded, a few people, but not much. He entered the code.

’ _22357..That’s it.’_

click.

It opened, there was a note. He unfolded the note open, His eyes widened. This was terrible.

_—Dear Karasuno Volleyball Team._

_You'll soon find out that I’m dying. But that’s okay! Just think of it as a little life experience. People come, and people go. I hate the fact that I do have to leave soon, I’ll be watching from above. This year has been great, a few downsides on this year but that’s okay! Volleyball has been a great experience, It’s a shame I have to leave so soon. If you ever make it to the spring tournament, please do come and speak to me..but.. all you’ll see is a gravestone. I was a happy person, I didn’t think I needed to wear a fake smile. But, when you get the worst news you would have to. Don’t wear fake smiles when I die, show the people how you feel.  
\- Sugawara, You’re a great person. I thought of you as a mom, which hurts for me to leave like this. It’s a shame I won’t see anymore of that pretty face of yours._

_\- Daichi, Dad! Haha. You’re an amazing captain. Like, wow! Even when you got hurt trying to receive the ball, you really did try hard. Never give up!_

_\- Nishinoya, Thank you senpai! You taught me so much about how to receive. My favourite thing about you is your energy! Please keep trying._

_\- Tanaka, SENPAI! LOL! You’re so funny, And I hope one day Kiyoko sees you and thinks you’re amazing, you are very hyper! Please keep being positive._

_\- Kageyama, Oh Kageyama.. you were an amazing person. What happened? Did I mess up? If I did something bad, I’m sorry. It’s a late sorry, but haha! Please be a good setter._

_\- Yamaguchi, Take care of Kageyama. I hope you achieve your dreams! And you’re getting better at serving. That’s a good start, isn’t it?_

_\- Asahi, Or should I say J E S U S ! Ahaha. You are an amazing ace, and you should always come out of that shell of yours! :)_

_\- Yachi, I don’t know you well. But.. You’re pretty, Smart! And an amazing manger! Keep trying!  
\- Kiyoko, You are the best manager! You always put the team first, before your self. I hope you and Tanaka become friends at least._

_\- Finally, Tsukishima. At first, I thought you was a mean jerk! But you’re not. We grew closer, and I’m proud. Knowing you was the best thing that’s happened to me. The I love you’s we shared was something that I could never forget. Just know, That you’re amazing. Someone puts you down? Ignore them. They are full of lies. Lies! I love you._

_You all will be in my heart._

_— Hinata Shouyou :)_

At this point _,_ Tsukishimas eyes were stinging. His eyes were puffy, and red. He looked outside at the rain falling. He then remembered the gifts he said he left. He pulled out a round present wrapped in orange and red wrapping paper, 

_‘ For Karasuno ‘_  
Tsukishima could tell what it would of been, a volleyball of course. He pulled out another wrapped gift. Soft. He unwrapped it, revealing a dinosaur plushie. He laughed, choking on his tears. He placed the team gift back inside the locker. Closing the locker. He walked outside, leaning against the wall. Rain, Rain was falling fast. He was getting soaked, it was worth it. He re-read the note, tears falling again. He cuddled the plushie, smiling at the sky,

“ _I miss you already.. “_

  
**No more sun . . .**

**E N D**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story— 
> 
> H e h e


End file.
